Makai sorede Shukudai (Hell and Homework)
by Team Socket
Summary: 5 elementals/demons/demi-gods have been kicked out of the Other Realms (tm) and into Nerima. They all want to take over the world. But they aren't evil. They are also the counterparts for 5 of our favorite Nermians. That's about it. Please read it anyway!
1. Character Guide

Character Guide (all names are English style: given name, then family name)

Name: Reiin Satoru

Gender: Male

Category: Demi-God

Element: Fire

Age (looks like): 17

Hair: Red-gold, earlobe-length, sticks out everywhere

Eyes: Red-gold, cat eye-shaped

Physique: tall, strong looking (broad shoulders, etc.)

Quote: "Why me?"

Counterpart: Ryouga Hibiki

Position on the Team: Leader

Name: Sentra Ryozo

Gender: Female

Category: Elemental

Element: Air

Age (looks like): 24

Hair: Blue, usually in five braids (goes to the back of her knees while braided)

Eyes: sparkly sea-green

Physique: tall, slim

Quote: "Muahahahaha! Err, I mean, nice ta meet ya!"

Counterpart: Akane Tendo

Position on the Team: Attack

Name: Romi Shiko

Gender: Female

Category: Elemental

Element: Earth

Age (looks like): 19

Hair: Short, brown

Eyes: Blue

Physique: Short, slim, athletic

Quote: "C'mon, get up, we have to go take over the world!"

Counterpart: Ukyou Kunoji

Position on the Team: Strategy

Name: Kyan Tsunehiro

Gender: Male

Category: Demon

Element: Ice

Age (looks like): 20

Hair: Dark brown, chin-length

Eyes: Gold

Physique: Short, slim

Quote: "Shut up. Just shut up. And go away. You're annoying."

Counterpart: Nabiki Tendo

Position on the Team: Espionage

Name: Danika Katsuyo

Gender: Female

Category: Elemental

Element: Water

Age (looks like): 16

Hair: Black, mid-back length

Eyes: Purple

Physique: Average

Quote: "I'm not listening! Not listening! Not listening! Not…"

Counterpart: Mousse

Position on the Team: Defense


	2. Chapter 1: In Which We Meet the Plot

This is our story: five demon/elemental/demi-gods have been kicked out of the Other Realms ™ for- well, I'm not sure why, but there's probably a very good reason why… maybe... The one other thing they all have in common? An odd desire to take over this world.  Why? Not even they know. There's only one problem: When they were kicked out of the Other Realms ™, they got thrown into Nerima. Where each of their mortal counterparts seem to live. That would be where the story starts. Well, actually it starts a bit before. Oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I sentence you five to Reality 10489-E for one hundred of their years." The judge stated solemnly.

"WHAT?!?!?!" was the shocked response. 

"B-but, you can't do this to me!! I'm your son!!!" shouted one of the five "criminals".

The judge looked confused. "So?"

The boy shook his head and sighed. "Never mind."

"You will be leaving in one half-hour. Be ready by then." The judge informed them. They nodded and went off to collect their respective belongings with a guard following each.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Man, this sucks." Grumbled the gold-eyed ice demon as the convicts waited their turn to use the transporter.

"'Man', you've been spending to much time with humans, haven't you?" smirked the black-haired baby of the group. The ice demon, known more commonly as Kyan Tsunehiro, glared at her. It was a glare that would have turned most people into stone. The black-haired girl (known as Danika Katsuyo), on the other hand, was happily oblivious. 

"Can both of you please be quiet? I've got a headache." Growled the boy who had earlier proclaimed himself to be the judge's son (better known as Reiin Satoru).

Kyan and Danika rounded on Reiin. "By the way, godling, what was that stunt you pulled back there, anyway?!?! 'Oh, but I'm your son, you wouldn't punish me, now would you?'"

Reiin sweatdropped and backed up quickly. "T-that? That wasn't anything. Nope, nothing at all. Nothing, yep, nothing… Why are you guys looking at me like that? Um.... Hurting people isn't good? The Golden Rule? It's against the Scriptures to kill? DON'T KILL ME!!" Only through the quick intervention of the guards did Reiin live to see another day. And only barely, at that.

"Next."

The head guard walked up to the transporter assistant and handed over the papers showing their destination.

"Alright, all seems to be in order. Step into the transporter."

"I've never been transported before." Whispered the short strategist known as Romi Shiko to her friend, Sentra Ryozo, as they nervously followed Reiin into the contraption.

"Me neither." Sentra confided.

As soon as Kyan stepped into the machine, the orderly slammed the door shut, dialed in the space-time coordinates and pressed the 'Transport' button.

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Disclaimer: Well, actually, so far there isn't anything I don't own, so this is pointless.

I'm sorry this wasn't up with the OC guide, but I got kicked off the computer before I could upload this chapter. Also, I'm sorry if the title is messed up, all I have to look at is an online English/Japanese translator, so I'm not sure if it's right or not.

Rezantis: This is how!

Darkmoore: Thanks, and here ya go.

Makotojs: Thanx, and here is the continue!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!_**


End file.
